Generally, when a customer requests technical support or assistance, the customer dials a telephone number, communicates through email, or through a chat messaging service. The customer goes through a series of steps in order to speak with or message an agent. Once the customer reaches the agent, the agent and customer communicate through a communication channel, which the customer used to contact the agent. However, when communicating with the agent utilizing such a communication channel, the customer may not receive adequate support because the agent assisting the customer is utilizing a single channel of communication.